The widespread adoption of mobile computing devices has enabled a mobile workforce and has provided numerous benefits and conveniences for users of the mobile devices. Many web applications have been developed that can send messages, updates, and other specific information to the mobile device in the form of push messages, instant messages, SMS messages, etc. One of the challenges presented to application developers, manufacturers, and users of the mobile devices involves a relationship between an active reception state of the mobile device and a corresponding reduction of battery usage time between charges. A typical mobile device can receive and acknowledge messages, updates, etc., when the device's radio or radios are in an active state, but leaving radios powered all the time can prematurely drain the battery.